sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Endovelican Rite
The Endovelican Rite is the majority religion of the Kingdoms of Aragón, Toledo and Majorca, and a minority faith in the Kingdom of Navarre. It is a loosely connected faith, with most gods invoked only in parts of Lusitania, usually as the gods of mountains or rivers. These local gods are usually invoked by Lusitanian peoples from other regions if they enter a region where they are worshipped. Several gods, however, are more widespread and worshipped by most if not all followers of the Rite. The most prevalent god, after whom the religion is named, is Endovelicus, a god of health whose main sanctuary lies in Toledo. Next to him, the most popular goddess is Ataecina, followed by Epona, Goddess of horses. The other gods are divided between mountain gods, river gods, fountain gods and gods guarding cities and having other duties. Brackets reffer to the name of the holy river/mountain/fountain that the God represents. Mountain Gods * Gods: Dercetius (Distertius), Brigus (Distertius), Cabuniaegenis (Distertius), Laroucus (Larouco), Tilenus (mountains surrounding Astorga) Candamius (Mount Candanedo and other surrounding mountains) River Gods * Gods: Durius (Durius/Douro), Tameobrigus (Tamaio), Durbeicus (Avo), Iberus (Ibor), Reue (God of various smaller rivers around Cáceres, as well as some mountains) * Goddesses: Nabia (Navia), Ana (Guadiana), Barraeca (Albarregas) Fountain Gods * Gods: Tongoenabiacus (fountain outside of Bracara) god of Oaths, Bormanicus (Guimarens) City Gods * Gods of Bracara: Abiafelaesurraecus, Aegiamunniaegus, Banderaeicus, Bandueaetobrigus, Ameipicer, Bmervasecus, Cabar, Turiacus, Cauleces, Castaecae, Coronus, Cusicelenses, Cusuneneaecus, Durbedicus, Saur, Netaci, Ocaere, Turolici * Goddesses of Bracara: Abna, Bandua, Frovida * Gods of Astorga: Aernus, Ameuncus, Bodus, Caraedudis, Coso, Degante, Menoviacus, Vaccaburius, Vagdonnaegus * Goddesses of Astorga: Mamdica * Gods of Cáceres: Angefix, Arentius, Bcantunaecus, Bidiesis, Boutes, Caparenses, Eaecus, Labarus, Macer, Reuveanabaraecus, Runesius Cesius, Silonsaclo, Suttunius, Tiauranceaicus, Tribarone * Goddesses of Cáceres: Bandoga, Saga, Toga * Gods of Lisso (Lisbon) : Aracus, Bandiarbariaicus, Carneus, Coniumbricenses * Goddesses of Lisso: Ilurbeda * Gods of Lugo: Ahoparaliomegus, Caulex, Cuhueberralagecu, Edovius, Obiane, Regoni, Verore * Goddesses of Lugo: Crougintoudadigoa * Lusitanian Goddesses of Zaragoza: Obana, Stelatesa * Gods of Toledo: Aelmanius, Lougiae, Mogoninon, Togoti, Varcilenae * Goddesses of Toledo: Leiossa, Pindusa * God of Cascais: Arantonius * God of Sintra: Mermandicus * God of Segovia: Eburianus * Gods from smaller settlements around Toledo: Ceceaigi, Falcus, Salogu * God of the regions surrounding Douro: Igaedus Other Gods * Trebaruna, Goddess * Trebopala, Goddess, Protector of the Home * Neto, Sun God Sacred Stones and other sacred items Besides the gods, many sacred stones exist, which can be inherited within a family, or offered to the gods as sacrifice. Near Bracara is a sacred stone upon which captured prisoners of war used to be sacrificed to the gods. The stone is not used for these purpose since 1726, when King Ramiro V of Toledo permitted the last human sacrifice of a would be assassin on the stone. A similar site lies at the south-west tip of Toledo's Palmela Province. Several stones at the cape are regarded as sacred, and the inhabitants turn the stones around and pour oblations onto them. It is not permitted to enter the cape at night, as the Gods are said to confer upon it at night, so visiting the cape after sundown cariers the death penalty. Yew trees are also considered sacred.